


【DickJay/TimJay】哈囉，歡樂送！

by kokuyou (noato)



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Double Penetration, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TimJay - Freeform, Top Dick Grayson, dickjay, 技術性雙龍, 電話性愛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/kokuyou
Summary: 提姆出差去了，傑森打算給他一個驚喜，而迪克摻了進來。PWP，DJT開放性關係，DickJay不逆，JayTim口頭提及。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	【DickJay/TimJay】哈囉，歡樂送！

**Author's Note:**

> *駕照雞腿換的，非常非常OOC，唯一能保證的是誠意  
> *電愛+技術性DP(大概

明亮堂皇的大廳裡音樂迴盪，提姆在人群中端著得體笑容對來者點頭示意，來者熱情地和每個人打過招呼後便加入了高談闊論。提姆看似認真得混在商業夥伴們之間，自動運轉的嘴時不時附和話語，做足了表面身分的戲。他放任自己的腦袋思考最近的連環竊盜案，若不是他必須出差，現在已經在成山的監視畫面裡尋找線索了。

懷中手機震動打斷提姆的思路，而來自傑森的視訊請求讓他困惑，於是語帶歉意地和旁人告退，走到宴會廳無人一角戴上耳機以後接通視訊。

『哈瞜鳥寶寶，有沒有認真工作啊？』螢幕上率先出現的是傑森那張帥氣的臉，他的臉頰不知為何薄紅，眉眼帶有惡作劇的調笑。

「當然，我很敬業的，就算只是一場無聊還得假裝很享受的宴會。」提姆見四下無人忍不住大力地嘆氣道：「你知道嗎？他們竟然只有提供香檳和紅酒，一杯咖啡都沒有，唯一能讓我攝取咖啡因的竟然是抹茶蛋糕。」

『聽起來真可憐。』

「不，你一點也不可憐我。」

聞言他的男友笑了出聲，接著畫面晃動起來，提姆認出背景是某間他們共用的安全屋，他還在猜測傑森打來的原因──高機率是要來嘲笑他，沒錯他男友就是這麼的混帳，不放過任何能嘲笑他的機會──畫面就定了下來，似乎是被安置在桌子上正對著那張可以躺著他們三人的大床，然後傑森的臉又湊近了鏡頭，大頭遮擋住後方視野。

『嗯哼，小紅你這樣很傷人。』傑森舔過下唇挾著笑慢慢倒退，『我是真的可憐你，打算要給你一點安慰的小禮物──』

隨著移動，隱藏在鏡頭外的身體逐漸進入提姆的眼中，他猛地抽了口氣，心跳直接飆高血液直往下衝去。

『——感謝我吧。』

傑森坐在床尾雙手稱在後頭，讓胸膛向前挺出，顯然對提姆的反應感到滿意，『喜歡你看到的嗎？』

短黑紗掩蓋了佈滿胸膛的雀斑，長度堪堪遮到乳首，一條黑色束帶繞過腋下勒住那對厚實飽滿的胸，並在左乳下方垂落了一小段，視線順著往下移去，掠過結實分明的腹肌與人魚線，可以見到叉開的雙腿上各束了條腿帶，將傑森的腿肉繃地緊緊的，腿帶連接到同為貼身黑紗的胯部上方，在重點位置則是一片綁有白色綁帶的黑色亮面皮布，大腿內側則鏤了空，鮮少暴露而白皙的肌膚和黑紗形成強烈對比。性感而危險，毫不掩飾他本人的特質。

提姆屏住呼吸一時之間掙不開眼，無論那顆聰明大腦前一刻為了傑森的目的列了幾個可能性出來，都在這瞬間化為烏有。

談笑聲忽然自一旁傳來，眼角瞄見兩名女子纏吻著彼此接近，提姆連忙閃身躲進落地窗簾中，不顧耳機傳來的低笑聲，提姆掀開一小縫看著她們離去。

『看來我選了個錯誤的時間？』他把視線放回螢幕，畫面中傑森如同待拆的禮物讓他口乾舌燥，『怎麼辦，還是你就躲在那裡面領取慰問品呢？』

語音未落，傑森的手指便沿著胸前束帶移動，輕緩的擦過乳頭後來到腿帶，指節插了進去往大腿內側橫移，每個動作都暗示著提姆會非常非常非常喜歡這個慰問品。

惡劣，太惡劣了。即使要撩他也要找提姆無法自由回應的時候。

「你是故意的。」提姆皺起眉頭控訴，「明明知道我現在要參加宴會。」

傑森不置可否：『嗯哼，你打算就待在那裡，還是另外找個可以好好躺下來的地方？』

「等等我打給你。」提姆果斷說完便掛掉通話，假藉身體不適離開大廳。他緩步離開會場範圍後立刻加速跑向電梯，提姆向來是個有耐心的人，然而面對男友難得的大膽撩撥讓他沉不住氣起來。控制呼吸，他試著藉由思考來轉移注意力。財務報表、投資風險評估、研究室裡躺著的研發材料，甚至是蝙蝠洞裡B那些收藏品，然而每條思路的盡頭都是傑森——他的綁帶，他的薄紗，若隱若現的乳頭和胸毛，每個部位或分開或聚集在提姆腦海一再閃現，拼命撩撥著他的慾望。

他嚥了口口水，閃著紅光的數字緩慢倒數，他從未覺得電梯這麼慢過。

===

傑森挑眉看著電腦上黑掉的對話視窗，想到提姆剛才露出的表情就滿意，不枉費自己做了好久的心理建設。沒多久鈴聲響起，他立刻接了起來調笑道：「動作很快嘛。」

然而提姆此時卻是收起了伶牙俐齒，只是垂眼抿嘴靠在床頭，鏡頭堪堪將盤腿的他納入畫面，脫掉西裝外套後剪裁合身的背心覆著細腰，昂貴的襯衫貼著身體，渾身上下散發優雅的精英氣息。然後他對鏡頭眨了下天空藍的眼，露出了個傑森看來可愛的邪惡微笑。

傑森瞇起眼看著細長手指覆上完美繫起的領結慢慢扯動，先是往左再往右將其扯出背心，接著一顆顆解開背心和襯衫扣子，敞開的衣物半掩著提姆纖細卻不單薄的上身，柔韌的腰身藏在陰影中若隱若現，勾著傑森眼神直往縫裡鑽。解完扣子後提姆手似乎尷尬的無處安放，最終放到了盤著的膝上。

傑森吹了口哨：「那麼鳥寶寶，你打算要從哪邊開始拆禮物呢？」

提姆還不適應這種模式，有些羞赧地清了喉嚨才開口道：『胸部，我想看你撫摸自己的胸部。』

「你想要看怎樣的，說清楚一點。」

「是要這樣？」掌心由下而上包覆胸部揉了兩下，「還是這樣？」然後手指隔著黑紗輕扯乳頭再放開，配合動作傑森刻意發出一點細碎的呻吟：「清楚得說出來提米，如果你現在在這，會想要怎樣玩我的胸部？」

通話那端收訊非常良好，連提姆開始微微急促的呼吸聲都清楚透過耳機傳到傑森耳裡：『……我想用手掌揉你的胸，兩邊往內併攏向上托再放開。』

傑森輕哼著，順從他的意思以雙掌包覆胸部集中托高再放開：「就這樣嗎，好奇寶寶？大膽點，你的好奇心去哪了？」

聞言提姆深深吸了口氣，再次開口時口吻已經有些恢復往常的自信——只是有些而已——而要求也更加變得具體：『用指頭繞著乳頭輕輕搔癢，先從左邊開始，等乳頭都立起後才換另外一邊。』

這才像話，傑森想道，而趕在他開始前提姆補充說：『輕一點。』

傑森給了提姆一個眨眼，手指爬上胸前誇張的動作起來。傑森忍著笑，他不斷在心中催眠自己要取悅提姆，試圖讓自己的表演更加真摯。

『你的胸部手感很好，有彈性還非常敏感。興奮的時候很容易泛紅，每次我都想一個個親那些雀斑。』耳機內傳來提姆有些遲疑的稱讚：『——然後像是吸、吸母奶吸你的乳頭，讓它們濕答答的。』

突如其來的dirty talk讓傑森笑出聲，提姆竄紅了耳，聰明的小小鳥迅速地找到新遊戲的訣竅，雖然講得磕磕巴巴仍嘗試抓住主導權，儘管生澀卻頗為受用。傑森頓時覺得整個胸都敏感起來，左胸已經被逗弄的乳頭充血立起，螢幕那頭提姆眨也不眨眼地看著他的表演，他低喘著舔過下唇開口:「現在可以摸另外一邊了嗎?」

『可以。』

得到允許後，他把手指含進口中舔濕，濕沾著唾液的手指撫上另一邊將薄紗和乳頭都弄得濕滑，替提姆實現了「舔得濕答答」的願望，他瞇眼撫弄，另一手游移脖頸、耳後，然後下滑隔著衣料撫弄胯部——

『我有說可以摸那邊嗎？』

帶有強勢意味的命令句打斷他的忘情，傑森僵住了動作飛快地瞄了螢幕一眼，提姆舔過嘴唇雙眼微瞇起，氣勢壓制住了他，讓他忍不住地回嘴：「沒斷奶的鳥寶寶就是喜歡玩胸部，是吧？」

提姆不為所動，只是紅著臉下了新的命令，是的，依然執著於他的胸：『現在拉扯你的乳頭，要讓我看到它被扯開。』

「請問我能把手伸進這件衣服嗎？」傑森故意問道，「這樣不是很方便玩奶頭呢？」

提姆就像是面對下屬請示般正經回答：『可以，把衣服推上去露出乳頭就好，黑色很襯你的膚色，不要脫掉。』

傑森將衣服往上推以綁帶固定住，綁帶緊勒著他的胸，拇指和食指捏住柔韌的乳頭，隨著指示輕扯、刮搔、按摩、彈動。他想像提姆就跨坐在他的大腿上，神情專注而認真，低下頭以手掌包覆著胸肉，提姆的手比傑森小了一號，靈巧指尖精準有計劃地攻陷他的理智，有些涼的指尖撫過敏感的胸帶起陣陣快感。

——想像中的畫面讓傑森開始享受這個有些愚蠢的表演。

耳邊傳來衣物摩擦聲，螢幕那頭提姆蠕動了一下，長腿帶起純白波浪，而他的西裝褲已經被撐起一小塊。

「不脫掉嗎？」看著就覺得難受，於是傑森問了。他向後挪了下身體靠在床頭，腰間墊著蓬鬆的枕頭，舒適地玩弄自己的胸。

提姆吸了口氣，解開皮帶脫下褲子，棉質底褲伏貼著他可愛的臀部，隨著動作展露曲線，那裡的手感是多麼美好，總是讓傑森無法忘懷。可愛的小鳥和他惹人憐愛的屁股，想到就讓傑森興奮，恨不得將其納入掌中揉動。

「接下來呢提米？」

『解開你的綁帶。』提姆毫不猶豫說道：『我想看你自慰。』

「as you wish sir」

脫口而出的稱謂驚了提姆，也讓傑森愣了會，他吞了口口水瞄向螢幕，彼端嘴角勾起，神情變得有些危險。因那個眼神微微顫動的手指解開短褲綁帶，露出被忽視許久的陰莖，傑森以手背墊在內側輕移，然後掌心虛攏套弄前端等待新的指令。

『你可以慢慢的動。』

傑森忍著用力幹進拳頭的慾望，照戀人意思放緩步調，一下又一下的自頂端到底。陰莖爆著血管敏感地很，輕揉著囊袋，表演性質的喘息從口中傳出。

提姆緊盯的眼神像是要把他洞穿，幾乎不眨眼咬著下唇，不漏掉隨著傑森的任何動作。

「需要我幫你把整個內褲舔濕，再用嘴脫掉內褲嗎？」看著正襟危坐並雙手緊握膝蓋的提姆，傑森以下巴點點鼓起的內褲：「不過不用我舔，你現在就已經夠濕了不是嗎？」

提姆發出了濕溽的呻吟。

「想要我舔開你嗎？把你舔的溼答答的再幹你，還是你想要幹我呢？」

『我想上你，讓我上你。』提姆像是窒息的魚開合著嘴，喘息道: 『用紅色那個。』

難耐地舔過唇，傑森在一旁的玩具裡摸索找到提姆要求的矽膠按摩棒，按摩棒彈性絕佳，赤紅色的柱身下連著金黃蛋蛋和底座，他的手指來回順著上頭怒張的血管滑動，刻意擺到臉旁對著鏡頭展示：「你說這個嗎，矽膠紅羅賓？」

提姆差點沒嗆到，他做了個鬼臉：「天啊，別這樣叫它，太蠢了！」

「為什麼不？我看他和你挺像的啊，就是細了一點。」

傑森順著柱身小口吮吸著，艷紅的舌尖來回挑逗，然後回到前頭將其深深吞入口中。

提姆發出低低的呻吟，傑森滿意地將棒棒在口中抽送，然後慢而刻意地抽出說道：「你喜歡這樣吧？提米你這隻色小鳥。」

「你喜歡我把你這樣吞進去吧？」他放鬆了自己，給矽膠紅羅賓一個深喉。

『天啊傑——』提姆倒抽了口氣。

傑森笑了，然而在徹底抽出矽膠紅羅賓前被提姆低啞的聲音阻止：『我想看你含著我自己擴張。』

Bossy，傑森因那個聲音戰慄，他順從命令將矽膠紅羅賓黏在床邊牆上，接著轉頭像是小貓舔吮乳頭般舔吮冠狀頭，清淺吞吐著。同時拿過潤滑液，擠在手指上就著這樣的姿勢開始擴張自己。

指尖沒有試探就捅了進去，他急迫地增加指頭，恨不得和矽膠紅羅賓三秒合體，潤滑液噗滋噗滋的弄濕了雙腿間，他一手持續挖掘自己，一手覆上下身摩擦。

眼神飄向螢幕，畫面上提姆鼻翼翕張，眼神裡閃爍著慾望與期待，臉上寫滿躍躍欲試，而內褲已經被弄濕了一攤。

『傑森……』提姆軟溽可愛地唸著他的名字，舔著下唇蠕動身軀，纖長的手指幾次在大腿來回滑動，像是想撫慰自己卻又不知為何忍了下來。

提姆不知為何的克制讓他挑眉，傑森回頭從玩具堆裡摸出了跳蛋並以APP啟動，跳蛋在他手中立刻以愉快的震度開始震動，在腋下和胸膛繞著圈，一圈圈縮小直到乳尖，停留了會讓酥麻感從胸口傳至全身。

提姆像是盯著雷射光點的貓，雙眼離不開跳蛋，沿著傑森粉紅的胸膛一路向下漫遊，穿過分明的腹肌，來到在正吐著前液的頂端。跳蛋在頂頭輕繞圈，然後沿著柱身下滑，滑過囊袋時傑森整個人抖了一下，最後終於抵達那濕潤軟溽含著手指的目的地。

不小心從傑森口中逃逸的聲音重擊提姆的鼓膜，他心跳得劇烈，喉嚨火燒似的乾涸。傑森把腿分得更開，將臀部調整成最能讓提姆看清自己又方便動作的姿勢——抽出手指那瞬間收縮的穴口沒有逃過提姆的眼，跳蛋穿過敏感粉紅的環肌，不住收張的小穴將跳蛋貪婪地吞入，消失在緊閉的環後，傑森以雙指分剪開穴口，對著鏡頭展示同時露出得意的笑容。只是他的得意維持沒多久，下一秒跳蛋震度突然提高檔次，突如其來的意外嚇了他一跳，整個人抖了一下連忙抓過手機，驚訝發現手機上閃爍著的訊息：遠端遙控中， 享受浪漫的一晚吧❤️

「你竟然駭入我的手機搶控制權？」

『操控你的手機根本不需要駭這麼複雜的技巧。』提姆微笑，輕晃動手機：『我只需要動動手指。』

跳蛋隨著指尖舞動，短震與長震交錯著濕溽水聲在傑森體內演奏起了樂章，傑森陷回舒適的枕頭，握住陰莖隨之動作，轉頭又將矽膠紅羅賓吞入口中。

提姆隨心所欲地變換節奏，看著戀人享受的動作，他終於忍不住握住自己硬到爆的陰莖開始摩擦。他想看傑森騎在矽膠陰莖上的模樣，想射的不得了卻因為沒自己允許只能忍耐的苦悶表情，被情慾染紅的雙眼帶著祈求望著自己。但比起這些，他此時更想要是自己以雙手讓戀人沉淪。

『傑森我好想摸你，好想親你的胸。』

波得一聲傑森的嘴離開矽膠紅羅賓，他一手套弄覆滿唾液、帶著餘溫的按摩棒，另一手玩弄乳頭，留下潤滑液的痕跡在昏暗燈光下閃閃發亮。

『雖然我不在那，但你知道我都用怎樣的力道，就像我在一樣你把自己照顧的很好。』

想像中的提姆的手指用力到生疼地碾壓乳尖，傑森抓住陰莖使勁擼動，高潮已經觸手可得，但是下一秒提姆卻把他拖離天堂。

『不準射，我沒說之前你都還不能射。』提姆從傑森的神態讀出了他的慾望，強硬地下了指令。

「可惡、提米你不能這樣——」喇叭傳來的聲音激起傑森更多戰慄，他忍住呼吸停滯動作死命忍著，生怕不小心就射了，而提姆也放緩了自己的動作，鐵了心想延長這場表演。提姆大張的雙腿間分身怒脹，臉上則是和傑森同等的渴望，他好想就這樣推倒提姆騎乘在上方。  


「早知道這麼精彩，我應該早點回來。」熟悉的嗓音含笑打斷傑森的幻想，循聲望去，迪克倚著門框視線來來回回掃過傑森和床前的筆電與鏡頭。

傑森後知後覺地想到這在迪克眼中會是怎樣的景色：他穿著愚蠢的衣服躺在床上，臉頰旁戳著一根沾滿口水的按摩棒，將屁股展示在鏡頭前面，以手指和跳蛋操開自己，同時欲求不滿地蠕動身體。

迪克走進房間，湊到鏡頭前給了彼端一個迷人的微笑：「哈嘍提寶，工作順利嗎？」

提姆抓著陰莖的手停住，像是突然被探照燈捕捉的動物般眨了眨眼：『還挺順利的。』

「那真是太棒了。」迪克輕笑著，坐到床尾上回頭拍了拍傑森赤裸的小腿：「話說回來，我能夠參加嗎？」

傑森挑眉，「這是給鳥寶寶的表演。」

「我不介意作為表演道具出場。」迪克回過頭等待回覆。

『當然。』提姆咬著雙唇，而傑森能看到他的躍躍欲試：『當然可以，歡迎你的加入。』

傑森輕哼著權當同意了，當迪克爬上床時被傑森一把勾住脖子，他順勢吻住身下人，同時手指探入濕軟的體內，熟門熟路地讓跳蛋頂住腺體，而提姆選在此時調成了強長震——

「————！！」

不必言說的默契讓快感一路炸裂到頭皮，綿長呻吟逃出齒縫，傑森好不容易才掙脫迪克的唇，他大口喘息叱道：「去你的，德雷克！」

迪克低笑起身讓傑森能怒視鏡頭，提姆毫無誠意的道歉了，但惡作劇的得意卻怎樣也藏不住，他把震度調回低頻：『抱歉，傑。』

傑森攤在床上喘息，看著欣長柔韌的肌肉在迪克脫下衣物後拉伸成美景，他像隻展示羽毛的驕傲孔雀，確保弟弟們看清自己的每個動作。接下來他將自己安頓到傑森身後，讓傑森靠在懷中摟緊，胸膛貼上已經非常敏感的軀體，傑森輕顫著感受後背緊貼著的微硬下身。

「來吧提米，說你想要怎樣？我和小翅膀會配合的。」迪克側頭落了個吻在傑森的臉頰，手指拉高腿帶再鬆手，讓腿帶彈在肉上發出響亮的聲音，些微的疼痛讓傑森更加亢奮。

提姆思考了一下，小惡魔似的笑容浮現：『我想看你吻他。』

迪克對著鏡頭送了個飛吻，然後迎上傑森遞過來的濕潤雙唇。迪克吸吮著下唇並以牙齒輕咬逗弄許久，在傑森耐心耗盡前探入，兩人一如既往地舌尖互相纏繞競爭起主導權，起先還平分秋色，直到迪克上了小手段——他掐住傑森漲紅到發癢的乳頭，然後揉捏起來。傑森一時不察讓迪克逮到機會更加深入，他抬起手有些報復地扯著迪克的頭髮，卻因失了先機而節節敗退，在唇舌指尖還有體內刺激敏感點的玩具猛攻下，整個人只能癱軟在懷中，隨著挑逗顫抖，鼻腔發出無助喘息。迪克掐住他的下巴不讓他闔上，來不及嚥下的唾液沾染嘴角，而提姆調整著跳蛋頻率不斷甜蜜地提醒自己的存在，層層堆疊的快意讓傑森下意識地併起雙腿，卻被迪克自內側頂開牢牢架住，讓早已濕的一塌糊塗的胯間只能大敞在鏡頭前。

「不可以喔，小翅膀。」邊舔舐發紅的耳朵，迪克甜膩呢喃著：「這樣提姆會看不到，不是說要給他的表演嗎？」

聽著他的話語，傑森扯回神智讓視線飄了過去。獨坐一邊的小鳥兒一腳曲起一腳伸直，褪下的底褲掛在腳踝，極為專注而癡迷地盯著他們。

「這樣可以嗎？」迪克終於結束漫長的吻，雙頰緋紅問道。

『很好，比我想像中的更好......』提姆回答時似乎剛從恍惚歸來，他很滿意迪克的表現，然後下了新的指令：『我想看你用按摩棒操開他，然後我們再一起讓他高潮。』

聞言迪克笑了出來，傑森還沒反應過來笑點在哪，就聽到兄長回道：「哇喔，當然好。」

提姆和迪克在對視瞬間達成了傑森不知道的協議，這讓他有些不爽。察覺情緒，迪克稍稍拉開和他的距離並認真徵求他的意見：「我能不能一起進去？ 」

而這時傑森才明白他們的意圖——一起，他從未讓超過一根老二以外的任何東西同時進入體內，手指都不曾有過，更遑論是按摩棒了。至今他們還未曾嘗試過這種體位，對自己極限的不確定讓傑森猶豫緊張起來。

「要是你不想就不要。」迪克溫柔說道，海藍的雙眼滿是真摯的關心：「別擔心，我還是能讓你爽到大腦空白。」說完，他給了個游刃有餘的笑容。

『沒關係，大紅，我們還是照以前的——』彼端的提姆似乎覺得自己莽撞了，語氣中夾著懊悔。

「我有說不行嗎？」提姆藏起失望的表情讓傑森遲疑，他打斷話語，在兩人驚訝的神情中大聲說著，他來回瞪著他們，撈出了點勇氣大聲說道：「不就是一起來，兩根都那麼細有需要擔心嗎？」

不在意傑森的惡口，迪克笑得瞇起了眼，親密的用鼻尖蹭蹭他的耳朵，連綿的吻又落在臉頰：「小翅膀你最棒了。」

『謝謝你，傑森。』提姆勾起開心可愛的笑容。

傑森乾嚥口水，為接下來的事心跳地飛快。迪克取下一旁戳著臉頰的矽膠紅羅賓，鄭重交到傑森手上：「那麼在我忙碌的時候，麻煩你自己動一下吧，別讓提姆等了。」

迪克認真的語氣在這種情況下顯得有些好笑，他說完便沿著肩線舔吮，在敏感的肌膚印下一個個濕漉的痕跡，手指覆又執著地玩弄起乳頭。稍稍平復的情慾再次被激起，傑森放鬆享受來自兄長的愛撫，他的手移到腿間準備將跳蛋抽出，沒想到卻被提姆制止。

『不要拿出來，就這樣繼續。』

傑森遲疑了一下，但迪克從後方抓住他的手一起將矽膠紅羅賓往股間送，沾染唾液和潤滑液的柱頭在入口磨了兩圈後緩緩推入，以堅定地頻率進出，矽膠紅羅賓一下下抵到跳蛋再壓到腺體，幾次深深進出引起傑森戰慄，他腳趾蜷起，火花霹靂啪啦穿梭四肢百骸直衝大腦。等傑森自發地抽送追求起快感後，迪克便鬆開手轉而替他手淫，逗弄頂端再撸過柱身、揉捏囊袋，前液和潤滑液流得四處都是，在傑森挺胯撞向男人的拳心時發出濕黏水聲。

迪克的指尖在外頭試探，伴隨大量潤滑液擠入撐開張大的穴口，片刻後在男人勤勞的動作下，終於軟化讓一節指頭進入，慢慢抽送直到整隻沒入。第二隻指頭很快地便突入，終於傑森除了矽膠紅羅賓外還吃下了三隻手指，小穴隨著動作發出噗滋水聲，變得柔軟而溫馴。 

傑森因刺激低吟，一手移到身後來回撫摸迪克赤裸的腿，然後滑到胯間撫摸男人堅硬抵著自己後腰的陰莖，他迫切想要男人真實的觸感，想要被狠狠地撞擊，但迪克仍舊溫吞地為他擴張。男人攪動手指，檢視傑森是否達到足以承受的程度——鬆軟的穴口隨著指頭分剪，露出濕潤紅豔的內壁，而手指收合後便將他吸得緊緊的。

顧慮到這是初次，迪克低啞著問道：「哼……我不覺得他現在能夠連著跳蛋一起接受我們，你覺得呢？」

『那拿出來吧。』提姆也沒考慮，眨眨眼就說：『以後有的是機會。』

「以後」這個詞讓傑森期待起來。

迪克試著拔出按摩棒，然而傑森吸得很緊讓他很難拔出，他啃吻傑森泛紅的耳朵：「放鬆一點，寶貝，不然我拿不出跳蛋。」

耳畔響起的輕笑讓傑森惱火，他低吼著放鬆，隨後按摩棒被抽出，接著是跳蛋波地一聲被拉了出來。迪克拿過跳蛋在傑森身上遊走，而傑森立刻讓按摩棒回到空虛的體內，迪克的手指隨後跟上。

他聽著迪克低沉亢奮的呼吸、黏膩翻攪的水聲，和喇叭偶爾洩漏來自提姆的呻吟，一切的一切都將傑森高漲的慾望推至更高點。傑森掙扎起來，於是迪克放鬆懷抱讓傑森得以轉身扣住迪克脖子，男人驚呼一聲被他咬住嘴唇，兩人舌頭糾纏在一起，彼此亢奮的下身摩擦著追求些許的慰藉。

在傑森撐起身體時迪克仍捨不得和他分開，追著傑森的唇撐高身體，傑森邊喘息推了他一把讓他躺回床上，迪克探出舌頭舔掉牽連在嘴角的銀絲，笑意溫柔卻又讓人顫慄。傑森挪動身體來到了身下人跨部，拿過保險套套上後轉過身面向螢幕。迪克的手自腿跟來到臀瓣一路向上按摩到下背，替他緩解緊繃的肌肉。   
  
提姆眼裡的支持和渴望給了他最後的勇氣，傑森面對鏡頭緩緩蹲下，一隻手固定已經在體內的按摩棒，一隻手撐在迪克雙腿間，而迪克支撐著他的腰協助他向後坐下，指頭拉拔開緊密的軟肉，讓含著按摩棒的穴口艱難地舒展開來，迎接另外一個比手指更為炙熱也更為龐大的物體。

「對，就是這樣，放鬆寶貝。讓我進去，讓我們進去。」迪克熱切說著，雙手持續在臀部按摩讓他放鬆：「天啊，小翅膀你真的好棒。」

「嗯......閉嘴，吵死了......」傑森從沒想過自己有這樣的彈性，他緊咬嘴唇坐下，像是用了一輩子的時間他終於將男人吞至底端。雙膝大開，吞入兩根而撐到極限的穴口和有些軟的陰莖全都毫無保留展現在鏡頭前。

迪克靈活地手指撫上他的陰莖試圖幫助恢復，傑森發出含混不明的聲音抓住迪克游移的手指。

即使用了再多的潤滑液、再多的準備，對初次體會的傑森來說還是太多了，比起快感更多的是不舒服。但是看著提姆癡迷的眼神，他深深吸了口氣，然後開始上下小幅度移動身體。雙重的柱身帶來倍增的壓力，拉扯著傑森撐至極限的穴肉，在抽出時他幾乎以為靈魂要一併被帶出，在吞回去時又撞過前列腺，激起強烈的感受，陰莖隨著移動輕微甩著，他發出像悲鳴的泣音。

『傑森你看你把我們都吞進去了。』提姆狂熱的眼神讓他自尾椎發顫到腦門：『我就知道你可以把我們都吞進去，畢竟你的小穴這樣軟、這樣飢渴，一定要我們一起才能滿足你吧？』

傑森忍不住縮了一下，讓迪克大聲嘆息。

「哈啊、提姆多說一點，只要你稱讚他就把我吸的好緊……」迪克拍拍他緊繃的大腿，拿過跳蛋在他腰窩畫著圈，然後擠進臀縫震著臀肉，「因為你是我們溫柔的兄弟，對吧，小翅膀？」

『是啊，傑森是好哥哥，雖然講話討人厭，但其實很懂得用身體「照顧」弟弟。』

提姆附和著，跳蛋隨著話語增強幅度，迪克的手來到胸前以乳帶固定住跳蛋吊繩，讓它晃盪在傑森胸前，隨著他身體的擺動一般一下貼著乳尖震動、一下晃在空中，時有時無刺激著。經過傑森自己、跳蛋與迪克連續摧殘下，被玩弄整晚的乳頭敏感至極，再次被觸碰時讓他忍不住想開口求饒，提姆的手指像是指揮棒，讓跳蛋隨心所欲震動刺激他。

「我覺得可以調特殊震動試試。」迪克開心建議，玩弄起冷落的另一邊乳頭。傑森縮起肩膀閃躲，卻被男人扣住肩膀不讓他移動。

『哼……』提姆故意沉吟，然後調整起頻率，調整尋找讓傑森反應最大的震法：『看起來他喜歡這種長短震交錯的。』  
  
這邊被撩到快爆炸，然而另外兩人卻還是事不關己的討論起來。乳首被刺激到疼痛，傑森扳開肆虐的手指和跳蛋，搖晃屁股催促身下人：「快給我動啊，Dickhead！還要等到什麼時候？」

「哼……提姆，你說呢？」迪克感受著不同以往的緊繃，自己也是忍得辛苦。

『我覺得可以再等一下——』傑森繃不住表情洩露出不敢置信的眼神，而提姆接收到了：『或是好好拜託我，我可能就會同意。』

「拜託你……讓迪克動。」儘管一開始不是很情願，但第一聲請求出口後後面的對他來說也不難了，傑森拿出最配合的口吻卻難掩氣急敗壞說著:「拜託提姆，讓他動，該死的不要再玩我了。」

傑森不知道自己渴求的聲音有多好聽，明明來到極限帶著些許哭腔卻還要裝成若無其事，這樣的聲音帶給提姆極大的成就感，雖然和提姆想像中的聲音不盡相同─但來日方長，提姆的耐心可是很足夠的：『好吧，迪克你可以動了。』  
  
「終於，我等很久了。」迪克呼出憋了許久的長氣，終於扣住傑森的腰開始擺動起腰身，在整個拔出時傑森按著按摩棒免得脫落，並在插入時呻吟了出來。迪克一下下由下而上撞入體內，分身擠過按摩棒不斷刺激敏感點，逐漸加快的速度讓傑森的雙膝開始顫抖，如同初生小鹿婆娑勉力維持著蹲姿，肉體拍擊聲淫糜地透過麥克風傳至遠方。

在鏡頭前他徹底被打開，被他戲稱為矽膠紅羅賓的按摩棒和兄長一同幹著，還為了快樂迎合每一次的抽插。終於羞恥感姍姍來遲，他咬住手嚥下浪叫，被情慾籠罩的腦袋產生錯覺，以為自己真的同時被兩個人進入，提姆不容質疑的存在，而迪克甜蜜地不斷突入，他只能承受這一切，輕搖著頭絲毫沒有察覺過感的淚水流出眼角。

『哈啊、大紅你好棒、好舒服——好想親你——傑森、迪克——』

提姆拔高的聲音預示他的高潮，傑森連忙看向螢幕，提姆重重撞擊拳心幾次，發出像是要窒息地聲音，雙眼緊閉、纖長睫毛輕顫著沉浸在愉悅之中，紅暈佈滿他的臉。

那個表情和聲音讓傑森幾乎要射了，卻在釋放前一秒被迪克制止：「不行喔傑森，再等等。」

「放手迪基，該死的放手讓我射，求你放開——」整晚被數次中止逼瘋了他，他抓摳著箝制的手指乞求道。

「噓噓——乖孩子，等等好嗎？等等提姆，我不希望他錯過。」和強硬的手指不同，迪克溫聲安慰著：「你能為我們做到對吧？」

迪克坐起身吻著覆蓋薄汗的肩頭，像是哄著孩子的口吻放在平時讓他憤怒，但現下卻令他依戀，傑森下意識的遵守兄長的話為了提姆忍著。

迪克推高他的身體同時退出，連帶按摩棒一起被取出丟在一旁，傑森試圖慰留無果，被填得毫無空隙的身體瞬間空虛，但還來不及恐慌就又被兄長摟回懷中，他閉上眼被推倒在床上側躺著，左腿被迪克撈起架在手臂上，正臉對著鏡頭。

迪克很快就重新填滿他，明明是過度折磨的入口，此刻卻像是懷念適才的體積發著顫將對方吮的緊緊，雖然不必再吞入兩根讓他鬆了口氣卻又覺得不滿足，矛盾羞恥的心情下傑森蹭著柔軟床單嗚咽出聲，換來了迪克溫柔撫慰。迪克彎下腰，將他的膝蓋折到胸前貼著下巴，他不在意身體被彎到疼痛，只是以雙手緊緊摟住兄長的脖子，任由迪克十指梳理他一團混亂的頭髮，柔柔不帶情慾的親吻落在他的眼角、髮際和下巴。

「提米？」迪克偏頭喊道，關心起遠在另一邊的弟弟。

『嗯…』天藍的眼眨了眨回過神，提姆露出饜足的笑容：『我想、我想看你們高潮。』

「當然了。」在得到提姆的許可後，迪克最後揉揉傑森的頭髮，在額頭落下親吻：「小翅膀，你為了我們忍了這麼久，可以領取你的獎品摟。」 

傑森因為預告而顫抖，他咬著嘴唇喘息，下身期待地收縮起來，準備迎接被延遲了整晚的高潮。而迪克說完便直起腰桿開始動作，熟知他的身體的男人不再溫吞折磨而是精準且不留情地猛攻，傑森隨著衝撞套弄自己，不一會就瀕臨頂點。

『傑森，喊出來，我想聽見你的聲音。』

「喊出來，傑，不要忍住，讓我們聽見。」

高潮來得又猛又急，他的意識被推離到高空之中漂浮，片刻後才落回現實。傑森不確定自己有沒有喊出來，但從迪克和提姆的表情來看，他可能喊得非常大聲。

『哇喔大紅，那真是太棒了，真希望我有錄下來。』提姆讚嘆道。

迪克則是繼續幹他，只是抓住大腿的手力道更大了點，沒多久他也低吼著全數釋放。

迪克躺到傑森身後摟住他，將頭枕在他的肩上看著螢幕，而傑森在平復呼吸後抓住騷動的手指問道：「那麼鳥寶寶，喜歡你的禮物嗎？」

『還不錯。』提姆陷在枕頭裡，懶洋洋說著：『這種表演以後可以多來幾次。』


End file.
